Some combustion powered devices receive a flow of fuel during operation. In some devices, the fuel flows from a fuel storage container. In the event of an exposure of the device to temperatures above a pre-determined temperature, the continued supply of fuel from a fuel storage container may be undesirable. In many applications, in the event that a device in fluid connection to a gas bottle is exposed to temperatures that are outside of the safe operating temperature range or are otherwise are undesirably high, it may be desirable to provide means to automatically interrupt gas flow from the gas bottle to the device.
It remains desirable to provide automation adapted for the interruption of a gas flow to a supplied device that is exposed to temperatures above a pre-determined temperature.